Kim Jaejoong OH Kim Jaejoong
by Sirayuki Gia
Summary: 'Jung Yunho to Kim Jaejoong' Tungggulah saat aku dewasa nanti, aku akan mengubah segalanya ... Kim Jaejoong. YUNJAE/BL/Yaoi/Dan kami kembali berciuman panas/ Chapter 6 END.
1. Chapter 1

KIM Jaejoong OH Kim Jaejoong

Title : Kim Jaejoong Oh Kim Jaejoong (My Beautiful Noona Lover Dream)

Author : Gia-chan

Pairing : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong

Genre : Romance, friendship, destiny.

Lenght : -

**Warning: Typo bertebaran, no bashing no flame, read, enjoy n thinking you like or not. Criticisms and suggestion received with polite language.**

Happy reading ^^

.

.

.

**Part-1 : My Beautiful Noona Lover Dream**

**Kim Jaejoong OH kim Jaejoong**

**Giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jungggggggg Yuuuunhoooo! Mati kau!"

Hahaiiii !

Kau dengar bukan? Yang barusan adalah suara teriakan _hyung_ ah anieyo, _noona_ maksudku. Aku jatuh cinta pada seorang tetangga baruku yang baru tiga hari kemarin menempati rumah di samping kediamanku.

"Noona! Kalau kau mau celana dalammu kembali Catch me if you wanna! Hueee..." godaku padanya. Aku benar-benar ketagihan melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang sedang marah seperti itu. bukannya menyeramkan tapi malah membuatnya sangat imut dan lucu.

"Aish! Kau mau membuatku mati kelelahan bocah? Cepat turun dari atas sana dan kembalikan barang punyaku. Dasar bocah kecil usil. Turun tidak!" Aku justru tertawa melihat noonakku yang cantik itu mengerucutkan bibirnya yang berwarna merah dan seperti buah cherry yang sepertinya sangat lezat jika kumakan. Aku menggeleng dan membuatnya semakin berdecak kesal.

"Aish! Terserah kau. Aku masih punya banyak underwear dirumah. Itu untukmu saja." Aku kecewa jika dia seperti itu dan mulai mengacuhkanku.

"Noona. Aku tidak bisa turun!" teriakku cukup kencang, dan senyum berkembang dibibirku yang berbentuk hati ini, saat kulihat noona cantikku berbalik dan mendengus. Berusaha menahan tawaku, dan memasang tampang kasihan diwajahku.

"Baiklah aku tangkap nde, kau melompatlah." Ucapnya dan bersiap dengan kedua tangan yang menenggadah.

Hana

Dul

Set

Bruukkk

Cup

Gotcha!

Itulah ciuman pertamaku dengan noonaku yang sangat cantik itu. ciuman pertama yang selalu membuat hatiku berbunga-bunga. Meskipun hanya berhasil mencium pipinya yang putih dan mulus itu, aku yakin suatu saat nanti aku pasti akan mendapatkan si cherry yang lezat miliknya.

Kim Jaejoong, namja cantik yang menjadi cinta pertamaku dan yang berhasil merebut hatiku.

Seet

"Dasar pencuri kecil. Berani sekali kau mencuri benda sangat pribadi ini eoh. Lihat saja akan ku adukan kau pada nyonya Jung." Ucapnya galak dan menarik lenganku, serta menjewer telingaku.

Aku sih tidak masalah, asalkan noona cantik memberikan perhatiannya setiap saat sepeti ini.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Langkah kami memasuki halaman rumahku yang luas dan megah.

Lho!

Mata big doenya mengerjap dengan indahnya. Meneliti keadaan rumahku yang terlihat sepi, Jae noona menutup kembali pintu yang baru saja dibukannya, memandang heran kearahku.

"Hei bocah, dimana orang tuamu? Kenapa sepi begini?" tanyannya masih mengamati keadaan rumahku yang memang terasa lenggang.

"Eomma dan Appa berangkat ke Swiss tadi pagi noona." Jawabku enteng, dia mengangguk mengerti.

Skipppp ...

.

.

.

"MWO? Yak! Lalu siapa yang akan menjagamu kalau mereka pergi ke Swiss eoh?" aku terkikik melihat ekspresinya yang seperti itu. sungguh menggemaskan sekali namja ini.

"kan ada noona yang menjagaku." Mata doenya langsung membulat dan aku hanya bisa nyengir lebar menanggapinya.

"Yak! Memang aku siapamu eoh? Dan demi dewa pluto, jangan memanggilku noona Jung Yunho. Panggil aku hyung! Arraseo?" dia menjambak rambutnya kesal karena melihatku menggelengkan kepala.

"Aigo! Apa dosaku sehingga harus bertemu dengan bocah seperti dirimu. Dasar bocah menyebalkan." Gerutunya dan menarik tanganku membawaku kembali kearah berlawanan dari pintu rumahku.

.

.

.

Kami tiba di halaman rumah Jaejoong noona. Dia melepas pegangan tangannya dan berjalan menuju tangga ke lantai dua. Aku mengikutinya dengan penuh tanya.

Sangat terkejut, kamarnya begitu rapi dan tertata dengan elegan. Noona menaruh barang yang sempat kucuri ke dalam lemari pakaiannya dan bergegas menghampiriku lagi.

"Yah, bocah! Aku mengalah padamu. Kau boleh tinggal sementara di sini sampai orang tuamu pulang dari Swiss, tapi jangan membuatku kesal. Arraseo!" aku hanya mengangkat bahu mendengar ucapannya.

"kajja, sudah waktunya tidur siang." Wajahku seketika tersenyum senang saat noona menepuk sebelah tempat tidurnya dan memberikan ruang untukku berbaring di sampingnya.

Suaranya yang merdu itu tak pernah sekalipun terlupa dari ingatanku, saat Jaejoong noona menyanyikan lullaby dan membelai kepalaku. Saat big doe itu terpejam dan tangannya berhenti membelai puncak kepalaku. Saat Kim jaejoong tengah terlelap.

"Kim Jaejoong saranghaeyo ..."

Cuup

Saat aku besar nanti, aku berjanji akan menjadikan namja cantik ini sebagai kekasihku, sebagai pendamping hidupku. Saat wujudku tak lagi seorang anak kecil, aku pasti akan mendapatkan hatinya. Saat aku menjadi dewasa nanti ... tunggulah noona aku pasti akan memilikimu.

'Saranghae ...'

.

.

**Kim Jaejoong OH kim Jaejoong**

**Giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

'dikabarkan terjadi kecelakaan pesawat dengan jurusan Seoul dengan keberangkatan dari Swiss. Inilah daftar penumpang yang berada dalam pesawat tersebut.'

Prang

"Eomma! Appaaa! Kajima! Jangan pergii. Kalau kalian pergi aku bersama siapa? EOMMA! APPA!"

Bagaikan sebuah ribuan jarum yang menusuk kulitku, seperti sebuah bongkahan batu besar yang dihantamkan keatas kepala ku, seperti nafasku direnggut secara paksa. Kubiarkan gelas ditanganku jatuh begitu saja dan menghaburkan serpihan bagiannya di lantai rumah Jae noona. Hidupku serasa terhenti sudah.

"Yunho~ya, uljima. Aku ada disini bersamamu. Aku pasti akan selalu disampingmu. Aku akan menjagamu. Percayalah, Tuhan punya rencana kebahagiaan untukmu. Yunho~ya ..."

Pelukan hangat ini, hanya dia yang mampu menenangkanku. Tangannya yang selalu menuntunku, dan senyumnya yang membangkitkan sinar dalam hidupku. Namja ini yang memberikan secercah cahaya untukku berjalan dan menentukan arah. Namja ini yang membisikkan berpatah-patah kata penyemangat untuk ku bangkit dan terus bertahan.

"Jangan takut, aku ada di sini, aku tidak akan kemana-mana, selalu disisimu, disampingmu. Jika kau tersesat, tutuplah matamu dan bayangkan wajahku. Jika kau kesepian, tutuplah matamu dan dengarkanlah suara angin yang berhembus, saat kau membuka mata, tersenyumlah dan panggil namaku. Disinilah aku, di hatimu."

'KIM JAEJOONG'

Namja ini yang selalu menghapus kesedihan dalam hidupku.

.

.

.

"Yak! Junggggg Yuuunhoooo mati kauuuuuuuu!" aku menutup telingaku rapat-rapat mendengar lengkingan dari noona cantik. Berhentilah berteriak noona, kau berbisikpun aku masih bisa mendengarmu. Karena suaramu akan selalu bertahan di hati dan pikiranku.

"Hei bocah! Ayo cepat bangun, mandi setelah itu sarapan dan segera berangkat sekolah. Aish, aku bisa terlambat kuliah kalau begini." Keluhnya dan beranjak menyiapkan seragam sekolahku. Yang membuatku terkikik adalah, Jaejoong noona tidak pernah lupa berhias dan membenarkan poni rambutnya saat tanpa sengaja melihat kaca rias. Ah tidak hanya kaca di kamar, tetapi di semua kaca. Kaca spion, kaca rumah makan, dan kaca hatiku yang dipenuhi dirinya.

Terima kasih Jaejoong noona, aku berjanji saat aku dewasa nanti, akulah yang akan menjagamu dan melindungimu, aku yang akan membahagiakanmu dan menjadi kekasihmu.

'Jung Yunho to Kim Jaejoong'

Tungggulah saat aku dewasa nanti, aku akan mengubah segalanya ... Kim Jaejoong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**next ****


	2. This Feeling of a Curse or Boon

KIM Jaejoong OH Kim Jaejoong

Title : Kim Jaejoong Oh Kim Jaejoong (This Feeling of a Curse or Boon)

Author : Gia-chan

Pairing : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong

Genre : Romance, friendship, destiny.

Lenght : -

**Warning: Typo bertebaran, no bashing no flame, read, enjoy n thinking you like or not. Criticisms and suggestion received with polite language.**

Happy reading ^^

.

.

.

**Part-2 : This Feeling of a Curse or Boon**

==Ketika sesuatu itu tumbuh dan bertunas==

Akankah kau menebasnya ..

atau

memeliharanya

**.**

**.**

**Kim Jaejoong OH Kim Jaejoong**

**Giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

Kami berbeda usia yang terpaut sangat jauh. Aku adalah seorang namja yang hampir berumur kepala tiga, 28 tahun, bukankah itu usia yang sudah sepantasnya untuk memiliki pendamping? Namun kenyataannya sampai saat ini aku masih melajang. Entah jalan yang kupilih ini benar atau kah justru sebuah kutukan dalam hidupku.

Kau tau, aku sudah puluhan kali berganti kekasih juga pekerjaan. Semuanya bagai musim yang datang dan pergi dalam kehidupanku. Hidupku memang telah berubah setelah pertemuanku dengan seorang namja 10 tahun yang lalu.

Namja yang selalu ku panggil 'bocah' karena baru berumur 10 tahun lebih tepatnya saat kedua orang tuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Aku merawatnya dan mendampinginya, namun kini 'bocah' itu tengah tumbuh dewasa dan menjadi seseorang yang entah sejak kapan sangat berpengaruh dalam setiap ruang gerak dalam hidupku.

Grep

"melamunkan apa?" kebiasaanya yang aku tak pernah tau kapan itu dimulai. Selalu seperti ini. Tiba-tiba memelukku dan selalu menyandarkan kepalanya di ceruk leherku. Entah apa yang dinikmatinya jika melakukan itu. Tapi ini benar-benar menggangu konsentrasiku sekarang.

"Yun, jangan seperti ini. Lihat nanti proposalku tidak kelar-kelar kalau kau terus menggangguku." Keluhku padanya. Dan aku hanya bisa menghela nafas saat dia mengangkat tubuhku yang duduk di sofa dan dia sendiri langsung melompat hingga duduk di tempat ku sebelumnya. Dan akhirnya tubuhku jatuh kedalam pangkuannya. Dilingkarkannya lengannya melilit pinggangku dengan erat.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur." Ujarnya dengan berbisik di telingaku yang membuatku merinding. Namun aku tersenyum. Namja ini memang tidak bisa menerima sikap acuhku. Apapun pasti akan dilakukannya untuk menarik perhatianku.

"dasar bocah! Sana tidur. Jangan menggangguku, kau lihat aku masih banyak pekerjaan." Tuturku dan dia berhenti mengecupi leherku.

Awww

Ahh

"Yunn ..." seharusnya aku tidak bicara seperti itu, karena aku pasti akan menyesalinya. Bahkan desahanku telah lolos karena dia begitu saja menggigit bagian yang sensitif di diriku. Ya, Dia baru saja meniup telingaku dan menggigit daun telingaku.

"Aku akan berdoa kau dipecat dari perusahaan itu secepatnya." Ucapnya ketus dan aku terkekeh karenanya.

"mwo? Yah! Kau ingin aku menjadi pengacara begitu? pengangguran banyak acara? Aku sudah lelah mencari pekerjaan Yunho~ya , jadi jangan mendoakan yang macam-macam arraseo!" dia kembali melayangkan kecupannya di leherku yang benar-benar membuatku tak bisa lagi berkonsentrasi pada apapun termasuk proposal yang sedang ku kerjakan.

"Kau masih punya pekerjaan. Selalu disampingku, selalu bersamaku, menyanyikan lullaby untukku, memasak untukku, dan menemaniku. Bukankah aku sudah menjadi direktur yang muda dan tampan. Semua yeoja maupun namja terpikat padaku. Aku bahkan sudah bisa mandiri dan menjalankan perusahaan peninggalan appa dan eomma sebelum pergi. Kau masih meragukanku? Aku bisa mencukupi kebutuhan kita berdua." Ungkapnya dan membalikkan wajahku hingga menatap wajah kecilnya.

"Arra, tapi bukan itu masalahnya Yun, kelak aku pasti akan menikah dan memiliki keluarga. Jadi mulai sekarang aku harus sudah bekerja keras untuk mencukupi kebutuhan keluargaku nanti." Ah. mungkin aku salah bicara lagi. Ekspresi wajahnya telah berubah dan menjadi lebih keras. Namun rengkuhannya di pinggangku justru semakin erat.

"Haruskah?" tanyannya dan aku mengangguk.

Cuup

"selamat malam Joongie."

Lagi, dia selalu menciumku seperti itu. Kulihat dia bangkit dan meninggalkanku yang menghela nafas lelah. Sudah berapa kalipun aku melarangnya berbuat begitu, dia tetap tidak mau mendengarkanku. Entah sejak kapan dia berubah. Panggilannya pun telah berganti, bukan lagi 'noona' seperti dulu tapi 'Joongie'. Yang ku ketahui, Jung Yunho bukanlah bocah berumur 10 tahun lagi. Dan aku seperti tidak mengenali dirinya yang sekarang...

**.**

**.**

**Kim Jaejoong OH Kim Jaejoong**

**giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

"Mianhe Jaejoong ssi, aku harus memberhentikanmu. Ini hasil rapat direksi kemarin." Aku menutup kedua wajahku dengan telapak tanganku. Aku memang ingin menangis sekarang. Tapi semua itu tak ada gunanya.

Membereskan semua barang-barangku, dengan wajah tak rela aku melangkah pergi meninggalkan kantor bekas tepatku bekerja.

"eomma, appa. Tolong aku." Lirihku menatap langit yang berhias mentari pagi dan dengan gontai kumasuki mobil audi milikku. Ini bahkan sudah keberapa kalinya aku dikeluarkan dari tempat ku bekerja. Aku tidak mengerti, apa sebenarnya kesalahan yang ku perbuat, selalu saja seperti ini. Aku dikelurkan tanpa tahu kesalahanku.

Drt drt drt

Aku menelan saliva dan melihat siapa yang menghubungiku.

"Yeobseo. Se Na~ya, musun mariya?"

...

"Baiklah, aku kesana sekarang."

Aku memutuskan datang menemui yeojachinguku, dia memintaku menemuinya untuk mengatakan hal penting. Entah apa itu, tapi perasaanku mulai tak enak.

.

.

.

"Oppa, aku ingin putus!" Ucap Se Na begitu mudahnya. Aku tau, selalu seperti ini. Lagi, lagi dan lagi. Aku memang sering putus hubungan, tapi ini terlalu sesak. Kami bahkan baru dua minggu yang lalu menjalani hubungan. Dan sekarang harus berakhir, aku tidak mengerti sedikitpun.

"Arraseo. Pergilah."

"Mianhe oppa, bukan kau yang salah dalam hubungan ini, hanya saja aku merasa tidak pantas bersanding denganmu. Kau terlalu baik untukku. Selamat tinggal oppa, annyeong." Aku hanya diam dan membisu, tidak mengangguk ataupun mencegah kepergiannya. Senyum mirislah yang kini menghiasi wajahku.

Hahhh...

Baiklah, lengkaplah sudah cerita menyedihkan hidupku hari ini. Dipecat dan diputuskan secara bersamaan. Hanya satu yang aku pikirkan sekarang. Pulang dan menutup mataku. Melupakan rasa penat dan sesak yang menggeroggoti pikiran dan hatiku.

.

.

.

Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, aku memutuskan menjual rumahku dan memilih tinggal bersama seorang anak yatim piatu yang baru saja di tinggal pergi kedua orang tuanya. Rumah kami memang bersebelahan. Bocah kecil yang selalu menguras emosiku itu. Hanyalah dia tempat yang kutuju sekarang.

Aku sedikit terkejut saat melihat ternyata Yunho ada di rumah. Apa dia tidak berangkat ke kantor? Menggeleng pelan, dan aku berjalan mengelilingi ruangan mencari keberadaanya.

"Yun ... kau ada di rumah? Yunho~ya." Tak ada jawaban yang kudengar, akhirnya aku memutuskan naik keatas lantai dua kamarku.

Grep

Bruukk

"Astaga, Yun! Kau mengagetkanku." Pekikku saat tiba-tiba Yunho mendorongku hingga tubuhku terhempas di sofa. Baiklah, dia pasti ingin menjahiliku lagi. Tidak pernah berubah, padahal sudah berumur dua puluh tahun.

"Ada apa uhm?" tanyaku dan dia mencebilkan bibir hatinya.

"Aku lelah dan merindukan eomma Joongie." Ucapnya dan duduk di atas kedua pahaku. Aku hanya mengerutkan kening mendengarnya. Namun seulas senyum akhirnya aku lontarkan untuknya.

"kau ingin aku memasakkan kimbab? Atau menyanyikan lullaby? Atau ..." dia menggeleng cepat dan kembali menatapku.

"Katakanlah, aku sedang tidak ada pekerjaan sekarang." Dia menautkan kedua garis matanya dan menatapku heran.

"Aku baru saja dipecat dan diputuskan Se Na. Kau puas hum? Doamu terkabul sudah tuan Jung kecil. Jadi cepat sebutkan permintaanmu sebelum aku berubah pikiran dan pergi." Lanjutku dan dia tersenyum manis mendengar pengakuanku.

Cup

"Untuk Kim jaejoong yang kehilangan pekerjaan."

Cup

Cup

"untuk Kim Jaejoong yang berpisah dengan yeojachingunya." Aku tertegun sejenak, mata musang itu menatapku dengan dalam seolah menyedot seluruh perhatianku untuk masuk dan menyelami mata tajam itu.

Aku hanya mampu menutup kedua mataku saat Yunho kembali mengecup bibirku. Menyalurkan seluruh kasih sayangnya dan perhatiannya padaku.

Entahlah, apa nama perasan ini? Apa sebuah kutukan atau anugrah? Yang jelas aku berterima kasih, namja Jung ini selalu bisa menerima keluh kesahku dan menenangkanku. Meskipun aku selalu mengatakan padanya jika caranya itu terlalu berlebihan, namun dia hanya menatapku dengan tenang dan penuh senyum. Satu hal yang selalu membebani perasaanku dan pikiranku, yang harus secepatnya aku tanyakan padanya.

'Jung Yunho, apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam hatimu?'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Next ****

Terimakasih yang sudah RnR di FF ini gamsahamnida^^

Special thanks to reviwer:

Qhia503

Dennis Park

Jaejung Love

Fha

Juuunchan

hyo jin

rizky

DBSJYJ

Kim Ryeona19

yoon HyunWoon

cindyshim07

abilhikmah

ifa. P .arunda

kim ana kumu

HaeRieJoongie2

Kireina

zhe

RismaChunnie

missjelek

Yjboo

lipminnie

riyunjae

Lady Ze

bunbun

yeshiyeshi


	3. My Selfishness To Have You

KIM Jaejoong OH Kim Jaejoong

Title : Kim Jaejoong Oh Kim Jaejoong (My Selfishness To Have You)

Author : Gia-chan

Pairing : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong

Genre : Romance, friendship, destiny.

Lenght : -

**Warning: Typo bertebaran, no bashing no flame, read, enjoy n thinking you like or not. Criticisms and suggestion received with polite language.**

Happy reading ^^

.

.

.

**Part-3 : My Selfishness To Have You**

Apa yang akan kau lakukan

Jika kau merasakan seseorang yang berarti

Dalam hidupmu

PERGI ...

.

.

.

**Kim Jaejoong OH kim Jaejoong**

**Giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yun ..." erangan seperti inilah yang selalu membuatku gila. Telingaku selalu merindukanya setiap saat.

Mungkin aku memang sudah sangat keterlaluan pada namja ini. Tapi memang inilah yang harus aku lakukan. Ku tatap dua bola mata doe yang kini tengah terpejam dengan bibir cherry yang sudah tampak membengkak. Namun hal itu justru membuatku tidak berhenti tersenyum.

"Sudah selesai rindu-rindu pada eommamu eoh?" tanyanya dengan nafas yang masih memburu. Aku terkekeh melihatnya mencebilkan bibir saat aku menggeleng dan mencium keningnya.

"Sekarang aku sudah merindukan orang lain. Joongie, bogoshipo." Kali ini kulayangkan kecupanku di pucuk hidungnya yang membuatnya tersenyum.

"Arraseo, dan kita baru saja berpisah tiga jam yang lalu. Kalau kau tidak beranjak dari atas tubuhku, kapan kau akan berangkat ke kantor tuan Jung kecil." Aku mendesis. Sampai kapan dia akan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu? aku benci, aku benar-benar membenci hal itu.

"Aku malas berangkat ke kantor, lagipula ada Lee ajjhusi yang mengawasi perusahaan. Bukankah aku masih dua puluh tahun, tidak boleh terlalu stress dengan masalah seperti itu." ujarku dan dia mengacak surai brunetteku.

"Yun, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu hmm?" entah hanya perasaanku saja atau memang ada sesuatu yang sedang dipikirkan Jaejoong. tatapan ini begitu rapuh dan sulit kuartikan. Tanpa menunggu lama, aku menganggukan kepalaku.

Helaan nafas terdengar dari sela bibir merahnya. Kedua mata doenya menatap lurus kearah manik musangku.

"Apa kau yang menyebabkan aku dipecat dari perusahaan?" mataku membulat seketika. Dengan susah payah aku menelan saliva ku. Bahkan aku hanya pasrah saat kedua tangannya meraih bahuku dan menyingkirkan tubuhku dari atasanya. Dia duduk di tepi ranjang dan menundukkan wajahnya.

"J –jae ..." dia menyingkirkan telapak tanganku yang menyentuh bahunya. Dan firasatku semakin buruk.

"Apa kau yang menyuruh Hong Se Na untuk memutuskanku?"

"Jaejoong~ah!" aku membalik tubuhnya dan tertegun saat mendapati sesuatu yang selama ini tidak pernah dia tunjukan di hadapanku selama 10 tahun ini.

Dia menangis, Jaejoongku menangis?

Grep

Kupeluk tubuhnya yang bergetar dan kubelai punggungnya. Benarkah aku sejahat itu?

"Wae? Wae Yunho~ya?" aku bahkan tidak mampu menjawab pertannyaannya yang sepele itu.

"Aku melakukannya demi kebaikanmu Joongie, aku melakukannya demi kita. Bukankah aku sudah berjanji akan menanggungmu dan menjagamu. Karena itulah aku melakukannya. Mianhe ..." aku tersentak, dia mendorong tubuhku dan membuat tautan diantara tubuh kami terlepas.

"Astaga Yunho, aku sudah dewasa bahkan sebelum kau. Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk menjagaku, aku tidak memintamu untuk membiayai semua kebutuhanku. Aku seorang namja, berpendidikan. Dan aku juga memiliki status pendidikan yang bisa membuatku mendapat pekerjaan manapun yang aku inginkan. Aku tidak membutuhkan bantuanmu untuk meraih apa yang aku inginkan." Ujarnya dan menatap penuh rasa kecewa sekaligus marah padaku.

Sakit. Tentu saja, dia yang selama ini tidak pernah berkata kasar ataupun memojokkanku, kini dia seakan benar-benar telah membenciku dan memandangku dengan tatapan penuh rasa jijik.

"Jaejoongie!" aku berdiri dan hendak memegang tangannya.

"Jangan pernah menyentuhku dengan tanganmu itu Jung Yunho." Pekiknya dan meninggalkanku yang hanya mampu terduduk kembali diatas ranjang.

Ya, aku tau aku memang keterlaluan, tapi hanya inilah yang bisa ku lakukan.

.

.

.

Kami tak pernah bicara selama tiga hari lamanya. Hal ini bahkan mempengaruhi pekerjaan dan juga pikiranku. Jaejoong berusaha melamar kembali pekerjaan. Namun aku tau itu sulit, aku memergokinya sering melamun di kursi beranda. Perih, melihatnya seperti itu. namun ini adalah keputusan yang sudah kuambil. Aku hanya ingin dia mempunyai waktu yang banyak seperti dulu. Aku benar-benar menginginkan Kim Jaejoong seperti 10 tahun yang lalu. Jaejoong yang selalu memarahiku, selalu mengomel dan menyanyikan lullaby untukku.

"Aku menginginkan Jaejoong yang dulu."

**.**

**.**

**Kim Jaejoong OH Kim Jaejoong**

**Giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

"Eodinyago?" dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku dan justru terus melangkah keluar rumah dengan menyeret sebuah kopor besar.

"Kim Jaejoong! aku tidak akan segan-segan melakukan apapun kalau kau sampai melangkahkan kakimu selangkah lagi." Teriakku dengan nada geram.

Deg

Tidak, dia sama sekali mengacuhkan peringatanku. Aku berlari saat tangannya yang bebas meraih handle pintu dan mulai membukanya.

Blakk

"Eodiga? Kutanya padamu, Jaejoongie!" aku semakin geram saat dia sama sekali tidak menanggapiku. Melihatku pun tidak. Tangannya kembali berusaha membuka pintu yang sudah kutahan.

"Kim Jaejoong!"

Dia menatapku, aku tau bukan tatapan benci ataupun jijik, juga bukan marah ataupun sedih. Hanya wajah datar yang ditunjukan saat big doenya menatap kearahku.

"Kau sudah dewasa Yunho~ya, aku tidak punya kewajiban lagi untuk menjagamu. Jadi biarkan aku pergi sekarang."

Brak

Jaejoong tersentak, aku kembali menutup pintu lebih keras bahkan hingga pintu itu mengunci dengan otomatis.

"Yunho~ya ..." dia berdecak dan menyingkirkan tanganku dari pintu.

"Tidak! Kau sudah berjanji, Joongie. Kau berjanji akan selalu disampingku, selalu menjagaku. SELAMANYA!" kutekankan kata terakhir dan dia kembali menatapku, kali ini tatapan yang membuat hatiku seperti tertusuk duri.

"Tapi aku juga memiliki masa depan Yunho~ya, aku memiliki impian, aku memiliki tujuan dalam hidupku, masa depan yang selalu kau hancurkan begitu saja. Kau benar-benar egois, kau bahkan masih seperti anak kecil yang tidak mau melepasakan mainanmu. Tapi aku bukan mainan Yunho~ya. Aku memiliki hidupku sendiri."

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Berhentilah menganggapku anak kecil ! apa yang kau inginkan? Apa yang kau impikan? Aku bisa memberikannnya untukmu." Jaejoong menggeleng dan menatapku dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"ternyata kau sama sekali belum dewasa Jung Yunho."

"Berhenti menganggapku anak kecil Kim Jaejoong! aku bisa memberimu apapun, kau mau uang? Aku bisa memenuhinya. Aku juga bisa memenuhi kebutuhan fisikmu, aku bisa memenuhi kepuasannmu. Kau masih meragukanku?"

Seet

Bruuk

Ku dorong tubuhnya hingga pegangan tangannya terlepas dari kopor dan handle pintu. Tubuhnya kini membentur pintu. Ada rasa sakit dalam ekspresi wajahnya, tapi aku tidak peduli itu. apapun akan kulakukan untuk membuatnya tetap berada disisiku. Meskipun aku harus mengurungnya seumur hidupnya.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan Yunho~ya?" aku tau suaranya bergetar dan terselip nada khawatir. Tanpa menunggu lama ku raih wajahnya dan langsung ku lumat bibirnya , membuat namja cantik ini memekik terkejut. Ku perdalam pagutanku dan kugigit bibir bawahnya, kuselipkan lidahku saat dia membuka bibir untuk memekik. Ku telusuri setiap rongga mulutnya, mengabaikan nada protes yang dilakukannya dengan memukul dadaku.

Enggghhh

Hmmphhh

Hah

Hah

Plak!

Aku tercengang, d- dia menamparku? Jaejoong menamparku? Tidak mungkin. Dia tidak pernah melakukan itu padaku.

"Aku pergi Yunho~ya!" ucapnya dan meraih kembali kopornya. Masih bisa ku dengar isakan yang lolos dari namja cantik impianku itu.

.

.

.

Andwe!

Ku lepas dasi yang menggantung dileherku dan kukejar Jaejoong yang sudah sampai di samping mobilnya yang terparkir di garasi.

Seet

Ku raih kedua tangannya yang hampir membuka pintu mobil. Bisa kulihat dia terbelalak kaget ketika aku mengikat tangannya menggunakan dasi yang baru saja kulepas.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan Yunho~ya? Lepaskan aku sekarang juga! Lepaskan kataku!" kuabaikan perintahnya dan semakin kueratkan simpul tali dasi yang mengikat kedua tangannya kebelakang.

Boughh!

Tak ada pilihan lain, kupukul tengkuknya dan dia akhirnya dengan perlahan menutup kedua matanya, hingga akhirnya terkulai lemas dalam dekapanku.

'Mianhe, Joongie ... saranganda'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Next****

**Terimakasih kepada reader yang sudah RnR:**

BooMilikBear

Lady Ze

Yjboo

kittybear

lipminnie

park junhyun

Hyemi park

abilhikmah

RismaChunnie

vea

hyo jin

HaeRieJoongie2

RedsXiah

cindyshim07

DBSJYJ

Lana Park

Qhia503

Jaejung Love

Ifa. P .arunda

jungry27

riyunjae

Juuunchan

yoon HyunWoon

kim ana kumu

rara

rara

BooMilikBear

zhe

KimReona19

Vivi

Quiris in Quirel

GalangLeeray

Quiris in Quirel

GalangLeeray

hana sukie

Jung Bita

Jung Bita

Kim Eun Seob

Kim Eun Seob

Dennis Park

Fha

Guest

Kireina

Yeojachingu YunJae

Yeojachingu YunJae

Dipa Woon

Guest

Taeripark


	4. About Past and Present Disappointment

KIM Jaejoong OH Kim Jaejoong

Title : Kim Jaejoong Oh Kim Jaejoong (About the Past and the Present Disappointment)

Author : Gia-chan

Pairing : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong

Genre : Romance, friendship, destiny.

Lenght : -

**Warning: Typo bertebaran, no bashing no flame, read, enjoy n thinking you like or not. Criticisms and suggestion received with polite language.**

Happy reading ^^

.

.

.

**Part-4 : About the Past and the Present Disappointment**

Apakah yang akan kau lakukan

Untuk

Mempertahankan cintamu?

Menyakiti atau membahagiakan?

**.**

**.**

**Kim Jaejoong OH Kim Jaejoong**

**Giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

Ku rasakan kepalaku yang sangat pening dan tubuhku yang seperti remuk. Dengan perlahan, kubuka kedua mataku untuk menerima rangsangan terang yang memaksa masuk lewat kelopak mataku. Memijat kedua pelipisku dan menggelengkan kepalaku. Aku tersentak saat mengingat kembali kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu. Yunho, dia mengikat kedua tanganku dan setelah itu semuanya gelap.

Melihat pergelangan tanganku yang ternyata sudah dilepas Yunho. Aku membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuhku. Menghela nafas lega begitu melihat tidak terjadi apa-apa padaku. Entahlah, aku merasa tidak mengenal Yunho sekarang. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi padanya? Apa yang dipikirkan bocah itu?

Prang

Kembali tersentak, aku bangkit dan berjalan keluar. Pintu tidak terkunci, langkahku terus saja menuju ke arah sumber suara.

Aku mengerutkan kening saat mendapati sebuah panci yang tergeletak di atas lantai, seseorang tengah berdiri dan menjambak rambutnya di hadapan tungku yang menyala. Sedikit menahan tawa saat wajah itu berbalik dan raut frustasi juga hiasan make up berwarna hitam ada pada wajah manly nya.

Aku hanya berdiri di ambang pintu dapur dan bersedekap dada. Tak lupa sebuah gelengan kepala ikut menyertai.

"sedang memasak makanan untuk permintaan maaf tuan Jung?" tanyaku dan mata musangnya menatap kearahku dengan kerutan kening yang tercetak jelas.

"Ohh, rupanya sleeping beauty sudah bangun dari tidurnya? Kenapa hanya melihat? Kau mau aku yang menjemputmu, atau kau datang sendiri kemari uhm ...?" aku mengulum senyum, dan menggeleng, dan setelah itu aku pasti akan menyesal.

"Tetap disitu Cherry boy, atau aku tidak akan berhenti mengejarmu." Ucapnya dan dalam sekejap dia sudah berjalan kearahku.

"Tidak semudah itu. ayo tangkap aku kalau bisa. Ha ha ha ..."

"Yah! Joongie! Jangan kabur kau. Akan kutangkap dan ku jadikan makan malamku." Teriaknya dan berlari mengejarku. Aku terkekeh melihatnya tanpa tau apa yang ada di hadapanku.

Brukk

Kedua mata kami saling beradu. Lututku yang membentur lengan sofa membuatku ambruk diatasnya dan Yunho jatuh menimpa tubuhku. Nafas kami saling beradu dan aku terpaku saat merasakan degup jantungnya yang bergemuruh itu.

Susah payah aku menelan saliva saat mata musangnya tajam mencoba masuk kedalam menembus bola mataku.

"Yunho~ya ..." perlahan, tanpa kusadari bibir hatinya telah menyentuh permukaan bibirku. Yang awalnya hanya berupa kecupan-kecupan, semakin lama menjadi lumatan dan Yunho meraup bibirku seakan itulah makanan favoritnya.

Hmmpttt

Mmpcck

"Yunnmphh ..."

Ahh

Desahan itu lolos saat Yunho berpindah menelusuri leherku dan menyapunya dengan lidahnya. Sebuah gigitan kecil dilayangkannya di tempat tertentu. Aku tahu ini salah, tapi entah kenapa Yunho selalu melakukan ini, entah kenapa juga aku engan menolak apa yang diperbuatnya. Dia selalu mengatakan jika melakukan itu karena merindukan eommanya. Dan aku juga tidak keberatan saat Yunho memintaku untuk memeluknya atau sekedar meminta ciuman, kuanggap itu adalah caranya untuk mengatasi rasa rindu pada kedua orang tuanya yang telah tiada.

Tapi ...

Semakin kesini, sikapnya terlihat lebih possesive. Aku tau dia yang selama ini selalu membuatku kehilangan pekerjaan sekaligus kekasih-kekasihku. Tapi aku benar-benar dipenuhi emosi saat namja itu tidak memberikan alasan yang jelas atas semua yang dia lakukan.

"Yun ..." ia masih saja mengendus di sekitar leherku dan tangannya yang kutahu kini menelusup di balik kemeja putih yang kukenakan.

Ergghh

Ahh

Ah

Aku melihatnya tengah menyeringai sambil memainkan sesuatu yang kutahu adalah pucuk dadaku. Kenapa aku bisa terangsang dengan sentuhannya? Bocah 20 tahun ini benar-benar menyiksaku sekarang.

"Aku akan menghentikan hukuman ini kalau kau berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku lagi Joongie. Atau kau mau aku melakukan lebih jauh lagi eum?" aku hanya mampu menggeleng dan menutup kedua mataku. Sentuhanya di tubuhku benar-benar membuatku sudah tidak bisa berkutik.

"Yunnnn... geumanheeeehh ..."

"Anieyo. Berjanji dulu baru kelepaskan." Aku sangat heran, bukankah kami sama-sama namja? tapi kenapa aku seakan tak berdaya seperti ini? Tanganku seperti tak bertenaga untuk mendorongnya. Justru tubuh bawahku sudah hampir bereaksi.

"Joongie?" aku membuka mataku dan terbelalak saat melihat seluruh kancing kemejaku sudah terlepas dan Yunho menatap sesuatu yang membuatnya menyeringai. Oh Tuhan, bahkan wajahku sekarang terasa sangat panas.

"Arraseo! Arasseo. Ah –kuh tidak akannh perggihhhhh ahhh ..." kulihat senyumnya yang terlontar diatas bibir hatinya dan dia mendekatkan wajahnyanya membuatku refleks menutup kedua mata doe ku saat bibirnya dengan lembut mengecup bibirku dan memanggutnya.

"Gomawo ... jaejoong~ah"

**.**

**.**

**Kim Jaejoong OH Kim Jaejoong**

**giaoneesan **

**.**

**.**

Sudah tiga hari setelah kejadian pertengkaran kami dan janji yang kubuat untuk tidak meninggalkan Yunho lagi.

'membosankan, jenuh, dan kesepian.'

Ternyata Yunho tidak semudah itu mempercayaiku lagi. Kami pindah ke sebuah apartemen yang baru dibelinya. Dia membawaku dalam keadaan tidak sadar, begitu terbangun, aku sudah berada disini. Terkurung dalam ruangan yang dibuat Yunho untukku.

Dia tidak pernah memberikan kunci ataupun pasword apartemennya padaku. Dia bahkan tidak membiarkanku menghirup udara segar sedikitpun. Dan aku tidak pernah memasak lagi, hal yang paling aku senangi.

Aku seperti namja bodoh yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Aku seperti sebuah burung yang dikurung dalam sangkar emas dan tak mampu menerbangkan sayapku.

Aku duduk di sofa depan televisi yang tengah menyala. Namun pikiranku jelas tidak tertuju pada apapun yang ditayangkan tv itu. menghela nafas lelah dan aku menatap satu-satunya foto yang menghiasi dinding apartemen Yunho. Foto ku dan Yunho saat namja itu baru berusia 10 tahun saat kehilangan orang tuanya. Aku yang seorang yatim piatu merasa memiliki nasib yang sama dengannya, sehingga memutuskan untuk menjaganya apapun yang terjadi.

Tapi sekarang justru aku meragukan keputusanku. Yunho telah berubah, dia seperti seseorang yang tidak kukenal sekarang.

"Yunho~ah ..."

.

.

.

Grep

"Ada apa chagya?" aku tersentak, mataku tertutup begitu saja saat bibir hati itu menyapa pipiku. Namun aku lebih terkejut dengan panggilannya yang kini berubah lagi. Apa sebenarnya yang dipikirkan Yunho? Ku buka mataku saat menyadari pelukannya di leherku terlepas, dan dia menuju lemari pendingin. Mengambil sekaleng cola dan menegaknya, sebelum kembali berjalan kearahku dan duduk disampingku.

"Musun mariya? Kau terlihat lelah." Tanyaku dan dia meletakkan kaleng yang sudah kosong ke atas meja lalu memandangku.

Selalu, selalu seperti ini. Dia akan memelukku dengan erat dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku.

"bisakah kau memanggilku Yunnie? Bukankah itu panggilan yang sangat manis? Aku rindu dengan panggilan itu saat eomma dulu menyebutnya berkali-kali." Aku tersenyum dan membelai punggungnya.

"Arraseo. Yunnie ..." ucapku dan dia semakin menampah intensitas pelukannya.

"lagi! Aku ingin mendengarnya lagi. Tolong ucapkan lagi Joongie."

"Yunnie, Yunnie ... Yunnie. Sudah puas tuan Jung?"

"eomma juga mengatakan aku cinta padamu." Ucapnya dan mulai memberikan kecupan beruntun di area leherku. Aku tak lagi terkejut, ini sudah kebiasaannya.

"Yunnie, saranghaeyo .. archhh!"

Aku memekik saat selesai mengucapkan sepatah kata yang sangat diinginkanya dan dia justru menggigit kulit leherku yang pastinya kini tengah berdarah karena ulahnya.

"gomawo, nado saranghaeyo Jaejoongie."

Cuup

Dan dia mengecup bibirku sebelum berlari kembali keluar apartemen dan kembali mengunciku juga. Mengurungku sendiri dalam ruangan ini. Wajahku berpaling kearah dapur dan menemukan sebuah kantong plastik yang kuyakin berisi makan siang yang baru saja dibelikan Yunho untukku.

Tanpa kusadari sebuah air mata yang sangat pantang aku keluarkan apalagi dengan umurku yang tidaklah muda ini kini telah menetes dengan tidak hormatnya memenuhi wajahkku.

"Eomma, Appa, aku mohon bawalah aku menemui kalian dan bersama kalian. Aku lelah, aku sudah tak sanggup lagi."

Aku berjalan kearah dapur dan mengamati kantong berisi makanan itu. tanpa melihatnya, kubuang dan kulemparkan begitu saja hingga kantong plastik itu kini menghuni tempat sampah.

'Aku ingin mati saja ...'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Next****

Special thanks to reviwer yg sudah RnR ff ini. Banyak yg bilang setiap part nya terlalu pendek dan g nyp 5 menit udah kelar baca. FF ini gia bikin diwaktu gia suntuk saat ngetik 3 FF lainnya yg masih on going. Harap maklum nde, seandainya gia tambahin jumlah wordnya, ntr FF yg lain bgmana? Just enjoy n taked ^-^

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lady Ze

Juuunchan

anak jaema

lipminnie

HaeRieJoongie2

My beauty jeje

Guest

Dennis Park

UmeWookie

missy84

Taeripark

hana sukie

yoon Hyunwon

Jung Bita

zhe

RismaChunnie

Lana Park

riyunjae

Guest

ifa. P .arunda

ajid yunjae

Dipa Woon

Jejeboo

Kim Eun Seob

rara

kim ana kumu

winnie. jjkyu

Minhyunni1318

Kireina

Qhia503

kitybear

park junhyun

hyo jin

KimRyeona19

fifian160

Yjboo

Fha

Yeojachingu YunJae

Jaejung Love

BooMilikBear

Guest

KJhwang

Jung Jaema

KJhwang

KJhwang

AnieJOYERS

SunnyHeels

87fleurette

PhantoMirotiC

Guest


	5. Perfect Namja in Sight

**KIM Jaejoong OH Kim Jaejoong**

**Title :** Kim Jaejoong Oh Kim Jaejoong (Perfect Namja in Sight)

**Author :** Gia-chan

**Pairing :** Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong

**Genre :** Romance, friendship, destiny.

**Lenght :** -

**Warning: **Typo bertebaran, no bashing no flame, read, enjoy n thinking you like or not. Criticisms and suggestion received with polite language.

Happy reading ^^

.

.

.

**Part-5 : Perfect Namja in Sight **

Memutus denyut nadiku

Merenggut nafasku

Untuk membuatmu mengerti

Akulah takdirmu

**.**

**.**

**Kim Jaejoong OH Kim Jaejoong**

**Giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

Aku menatap tidak percaya pada sebuah kantong plastik yang menghuni tempat sampah di sudut dapur apartemen baruku dan Joongie.

Sudah tiga hari aku melihat keadaan yang seperti ini. Dia tidak menyentuh makanan yang kubawakan. Tanpa basa basi lagi ku langkahkan kakiku dan berjalan menuju satu-satunya kamar yang ada di ruangan ini.

Begitu pintu terdorong, aku melihatnya. Sosok indah itu terbaring dengan tenang. Aku tersenyum dan berjalan menghampirinya. Sekarang aku bertanya-tanya, siapa yang seperti anak kecil? Cara tidurnya benar-benar membuatku menggelengkan kepala. Kepalanya terkulai hingga diluar ranjang, sementara tubuhnya berada ditengah dan kakinya di atas kepala ranjang.

Kuraih dan kuletakkan kepalanya di pangkuanku. Bibir cherrynya menggumam pelan dan dia memeluk pinggangku dengan erat.

'Kim Jaejoong, Jaejoongie, Jae noona' aku tersenyum dan mengelus surai hitamnya.

"Jaejoongie, irreona" panggilku dan menggoyangkan bahunya pelan. Mata doe itu perlahan terbuka.

Bukan tatapan lembut yang selalu aku inginkan yang muncul dalam pandangannya, melainkan wajah terkejut dan dia langsung bangkit dari pangkuanku.

"Kau!" aku terpaku dengan caranya menyebut namaku. Dia bangkit berdiri dan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

"Joongie~ya ..." aku bangkit dan langsung menariknya dalam pelukanku.

"Mianhe, apa kau sedih? Eum?"

"Kau mengurungku dalam duniamu sendiri Yunho~ah, bisakah kau memberikanku sedikit saja udara untuk bernafas? Dadaku terasa sesak dan aku ingin mati rasanya." Lirihnya tanpa tanggapan akan membalas pelukanku.

"kita keluar sekarang. Aku ingin menikmati makan malam buatanmu." Namja cantik dalam pelukanku mengangguk dan kami memutuskan untuk meninggalkan apartemen.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak makan?" tanyaku saat kami menikmati makan malam yang baru saja dimasaknya. Dia menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"Anieyo, aku masih kenyang dengan makanan yang kau bawakan siang tadi. Kaulah yang harusnya makan banyak. Bukankah aku tidak bekerja lagi? Kka. Selesaikanlah makanmu."

Brakk

Mata doenya terkejut dan membulat saat melihatku bangkit dan menggebrak meja makan sehingga membuat sup dalam mangkuk itu terciprat dan tumpah ke meja.

"Yunho~ya .." kuraih sebuah pisau di atas meja dan mengarahkannya di atas guratan nadi ditanganku." Dia tampak panik dan bangkit mengikutiku menatap takut pada pisau yang menempel dipergelangan tanganku.

"kau membohongiku Joongie. Kau bahkan tidak pernah makan selama tiga hari ini. Bukan begitu? Wae? Apa kau juga ingin mati dan pergi meninggalkanku sendirian begitu? KATAKAN!" teriakku garang. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, dan menelan saliva.

"Apa kau ingin mati?" tanyaku sarkatis dan pisau itu bahkan sudah merobek kullit ariku sehingga tampak darah segar merembes dari sela-sela pergelangan tangaku. Jaejoong panik, dia berjalan mendekat kearahku namun seiring langkah kakinya, makan semakin dalam pisau itu menggores masuk kedalam kulitku. Dia berhenti dan sebulir air mata jatuh dari kelopak mata doenyanya.

"K –kumohon Yunho~ya jangan berbuat seperti ini. Ba-baiklah, aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau mau. Tapi buang pisau itu Yun." Alis mataku terangkat mencoba mencari kebenaran dari ucapannya.

"Makan makanannya." Perintahku dan Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Arraseo, aku akan memakannya, tapi kita obati dulu lukamu nde." Dia mendekat dan menyentuh tanganku, mengambil pisau dari tangan kananku dan membuangnya kelantai.

"Kau juga harus makan Yunho~ah." ucapnya dan menyuapkan nasi kedalam mulutku. Aku memandang perban putih yang melingkar dan menghiasi lenganku. Aku tau aku keterlaluan, tapi aku hanya ingin dia mengetahui bahwa aku tidak mau kehilangannya.

"Uhmm ... mashita." Ucapku dan dia tersenyum sambil mengunyah makanan yang dimasaknya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**Kim Jaejoong OH Kim Jaejoong**

**giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

Engghhh

Jaejoong mengeliat saat kuhujamkan kejantananku di dalam rektumnya. Wajahnya yang semakin memerah itu menambah gairahku dan semakin menambah kecepatan tusukanku.

"Yuunnhhhh..." erangnya dan tubuhnya bergetar saat aku berhasil menyentuh titik kenikmatannya berulangkali. Direnggutnya surai brunette ku dan menjambaknya, kurengkuh bibir merahnya dan kulumat dengan kasar. Kuselipkan lidahku hingga mengabsen setiap isi rongga hangat mulutnya. Saliva kami saling berlumuran hingga keluar. Tanpa mengurangi ritme hujamanku kudorong kejantananku hingga semakin dalam dan masuk di ruang surgawinya.

Jaejoong mengerang semakin keras dan erotis. Tangannya beralih menggengam sprei yang telah dipenuhi cairan kenikmatan yang ditumpahkannya untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

Kejantananku berkedut saat dinding hangat Jaejoong menyempit dan semakin memijat milikku yang akhirnya mengeluarkan benih-benih cairan kenimatan kedalam tubuhnya. Kulihat wajahnya yang dipenuhi peluh itu dengan nafasnya yang berlomba dan terengah.

Mata doenya terbuka, dan Jaejoong menatap sayu kearahku.

"Saranghaeyo Jaejoongie." Ucapku dan mengecup keningnya dengan lembut. Dia menutup matanya dan tertidur kelelahan. Aku kembali mengecup bibir cherrynya dan ikut berbaring disampingnya menarik selimut menutupi tubuh polos kami dan kupeluk tubuhnya dengan sangat erat.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun dan terkejut saat meraba samping tempat tidurku. Jaejoong menghilang, dia tak berada disampingku. Kulirik jam dan mengangkat garis mataku saat melihat jarum jam menunjuk angka 5, ini masih terlalu pagi.

Apakah dia memasak sepagi ini? Aku menggelang dan bangkit. Menuju kekamar mandi mencuci muka dan bergegas ke dapur mencari namja cantik pujaanku.

Tercenung, pandanganku menangkap lemari pendingin yang terbuka begitu saja. Apa Jaejoong lupa menutupnya?

Aku lebih terkejut saat melihat pintu apartemen yang terbuka. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, aku berlari menuju pintu dan langkahku berhenti tepat beberapa langkah dari pintu saat kulihat sosoknya berdiri di hadapanku tanpa mengenakan alas kaki.

Grep

Kupeluk tubuhnya dan kucium puncak kepalanya berulang kali. Aku takut kehilangan nya. Sangat. Dia adalah hidupku, namja yang paling sempurna untukku. Dan aku tidak mau kehilangan dirinya meskipun hanya sedetik.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Dari mana kau tau pasword apartemen ini heum?" Dia tetap diam dan tidak menjawab pertannyaanku.

.

.

.

Deg

"Joongie!" kulihat tubuhnya terkulai di dalam bathub dan darah menggenang bercampur dengan air.

Kuguncang tubuhnya, dan kuraih dadanya mencoba mencari bunyi detak jantungnya. Aku menelan saliva dan terduduk dilantai kamar mandi. Dunia ku kembali seakan runtuh sudah.

Nihil

Tak ada detak jantung maupun hembusan nafas yang menghuni tubuh Jaejoong. seakan tersadar ku tarik tubuhnya yang terendam air berwarna merah pekat itu dan kuangkat keluar dari rendaman darah.

Arrgghhhhhhh!

"Wae? WAE Jaejoong~ah? KIM JAEJOONG!"

'Aku terduduk di lantai yang dipenuhi tetesan air darah milik namja yang aku cintai. Apakah hidupku juga harus sampai disini?'

' Jaejoong~ah ...'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Next****

**Terimakasih**

Lady Ze, ifa. p .arunda, Lana Park, lipminnie, Fha, missy84, HaeRieJoongie2, PhantoMirotiC, Casshipper Jung, Isnaeni love sungmin, erri, Taeripark, cindyshim07, yoon HyuWoon, Yjboo, zhe, My beauty jeje, Guest, YunHolic, Guest, Juuunchan, Kireina, Rara, YuyaLoveSungmin, hana sukie, anastasya regiana, KimRyeona19, Jung Bita, JungJaema, YJS from DBSK, Kim Eun Seob, Dipa Woon, Ryuujin Shinkami Ashura, KJhwang, kim ana kumu, Dennis Park, kitybear, Guest, merry jung, BooMilikBear, hyo jin, I was Dreamer, winnie. jjkyu, riyunjae, RismaChunnie, jeje.


	6. I Love You, Past, Present, and Future

**KIM Jaejoong OH Kim Jaejoong**

**Title :** Kim Jaejoong Oh Kim Jaejoong (I Love You, Past, Present, and Future)

**Author :** Gia-chan

**Pairing :** Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong

**Genre :** Romance, friendship, destiny.

**Lenght :** -

**Warning: **Typo bertebaran, no bashing no flame, read, enjoy n thinking you like or not. Criticisms and suggestion received with polite language.

Happy reading ^^

.

.

.

**Part-6 : I Love You, Past, Present, and Future **

Reality adalah

Pelajaran terindah dalam

CINTA

**.**

**.**

**Kim Jaejoong OH Kim Jaejoong**

**Giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

Byuurrr

"Mwonde ige?" kubuka kedua kelopak mata musangku. Tubuhku seperti mati rasa karena air yang mengguyur dan serasa tumpah di wajah tampanku ini. Samar-samar bayangan sosok yang berdiri dihadapanku yang sedang berkacak pinggang dan ohh ... jangan lupakan mata doe itu yang memicing sempurna.

Waittt

Mata doe? Kim Jaejoong? apa aku tidak salah lihat? Ku usap dan ku kerjapkan kedua mataku dan menatap sekali lagi sosok yang masih berdiri dihadapanku itu.

"Jaejoongie !" teriakku dan bangkit dari ranjang tidur.

Bruukk

Kepeluk erat tubuhnya dan kuhirup banyak-banyak wangi vanila miliknya. Aku yakin dengan pasti dia adalah Kim Jaejoong, Jaejoongie, Jae noona.

Terima kasih Tuhan kau mengembalikan kekasih impianku ini padaku. Aku berjaji tidak akan menyakitinya lagi, akan ku jaga baik-baik namja ini meskipun nyawaku sendiri taruhannya.

Settt

"Yah Jung Yunho! Lepaskan tubuhku sekarang juga atau aku tendang little bearmu eoh. Lalu apa ini hah? Kau sudah kuliah kenapa masih mengompol? Kau pasti mimpi basah benar kan? Ayo mengaku!" Aku melepas pelukannya dan menatap bingung namja cantik di hadapanku. Ia menghela nafas dan menunjuk celanaku yang terlihat basah. Aku menggaruk tengkukku yang tidak gatal dan mengangkat bahu.

Arkhhh

Awwww...

"Aissh Joongie kenapa menarik telingaku? Appo! Lepaskan Joongie!" Dia berdecak dan menarikku mendekati meja nackhas di samping tempat tidur, ingat, masih dengan menjewer telingaku.

"Yak! Kau lihat tuan Jung, tinggal setengah jam lagi jam kuliahmu akan dimulai dan kau baru bangun tidur? Benar-benar dasar beruang tidur." Tukasnya dan menarik tangannya dari telingaku. Bibir cherrynya tersenyum.

"Kapan kau akan dewasa eum? Apa setiap hari aku harus membangunkanmu? Kau sudah dua puluh tahun Yunnie~ya. Bagaimana kalau aku tidak lagi disampingmu? Bagaimana kalau ak ..—" Ku hentikan ucapannya dengan kecupanku untuk membuatnya diam. Jaejoong mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Waeyo?" tanyanya begitu tautan bibir kami terlepas. Dia beralih melepas kancing piamaku satu persatu dan masih menunggu jawabanku.

"Anieyo, hanya saja ... aku tidak akan membiarkan kau pergi mendahuluiku. _Noona~ya_."

Cuup

Aku sempat melihat big doenya mengerjap dengan lucunya. Sebelum kabur menuju kamar madi dan menguncinya dengan rapat.

"Junggggg Yuuuuuunnhoooooo ..." aku terkikik di dalam kamar mandi mendengar teriakan Jaejoong noona. Aku sudah berhenti memanggilnya _noona_, semenjak aku masuk senior high school, itupun karena dia mengancamku tidak akan membolehkanku tidur disampingnya kalau aku tidak berhenti memanggilnya seperti itu. Hmm... Membayangkan wajah marah dan bibir cherry yang kini mengerucut di luar sana.

Ahh pasti dia sedang menghentak-hentakkan kakinya didepan kamar mandi sekarang. Sungguh sangat imut wajahnya yang seperti itu.

Aku menggeleng pelan dan menatap cermin di hadapankku. Wajah keras yang kutemui beberapa saat lalu, pemandangan tubuh Jaejoong yang penuh darah didalam bathub itu kembali terbayang dalam pikiranku. Semoga itu tidak akan pernah terjadi dalam hidupku dan Jaejoong. Semoga itu akan tetap menjadi bunga tidur, semoga aku tidak akan pernah mengecewakan sosok yang sangat aku cintai itu.

Namun seketika senyumku berkembang begitu mendengar lengkingan dari luar kamar.

"Yak! Jung Yuuunhooo! Sedang apa kau di dalam eoh? Ayo cepat mandi. Apa kau sedang bermain dengan little bearmu hah? Awas saja kalau kau ketahuan lagi olehku berpikir mesum. Akan ku masukkan kau ke kebun binatang." Aku menutup kedua telingaku rapat-rapat. Astaga namja cantik ini benar-benar tidak berubah. Sudah kubilang berapa kali, kalaupun dia mendesah telingaku pasti tidak akan bisa melewatkan suara merdunya itu. lagipula tanpa mandipun aku sudah basah. Cengirku lebar sambil membayangkan wajah Jaejoongie dalam ingatanku.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berangkat bekerja, sementara aku masuk kuliah seperti biasa. Kutatap wajahnya sambil tersenyum saat mata doenya melirik kaca mobil yang menggantung di atas dasboard. Membenarkan rambut poninya yang berwarna almond. Kemudian dengan pasti Jaejoong menjalankan mobil audi miliknya.

Bruukk

Aku mendekat ke arahnya dan menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya. Aku tau dia melirikku sambil menyetir.

"Waeyo? Apa kau sedang sakit eoh?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir. Aku menggeleng dan meraih pinggang rampingnya dan kupeluk dengan erat.

"Aku merindukan eomma." Dia melepas tangan kanannya dari stir kemudi dan mengacak suraiku.

"Arraseo."

Ahh, nyamannya. Tubuhnya dan semuanya yang ada di dalam diri namja berusia 28 tahun ini benar-benar sangat menenangkanku bahkan setelah 10 tahun berlalu.

Aku tidak akan pernah melakukan kesalahan yang akan membuatku kehilangan Kim Jaejoong. Aku akan berusaha yang terbaik untuk membuatnya bahagia bukan sebaliknya. Oh Kim Jaejoongku, aku mencintamu sekarang, nanti, dan yang akan datang. Selamanya juga tentunya.

**.**

**.**

**Kim Jaejoong OH Kim Jaejoong**

**giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

"Ahh ... lelahnya." Kulihat dia duduk di sofa dan merebahkan kepalanya pada sandaran sofa. Dia pasti kelelahan.

Cuup

Big doenya yang sempat terpejam akhirnya terjaga saat sentuhan bibir hatiku menyapa lembut cherry lipsnya.

"Oh, Yunnie~ya." Lirihnya. Aku melompat dan duduk disampingnya. Kurengkuh bahunya dan kusandarkan kepalanya di bahuku. Kubelai surai almondnya dan keremas jemarinya. Dia tidak menolaknya, inilah kebiasaan kami untuk menguatkan satu sama lain.

"Jaejoongie, bagaimana kalau kita menjadi sepasang kekasih saja eotte?"

"Nde?" Wajah terkejutnya benar-benar manis dan lucu. Dia menatapku dan mengerjapkan kedua doe eyesnya.

Ku raih jemarinya dan aku tau dia tetegun saat dilihatnya sebuah cincin yang telah kusematkan di jari manisnya. Ku kecup tangan itu begitu juga keningnya. Rupanya pria cantikku begitu syok dan masih terkejut belum menyadari sepenuhnya apa yang terjadi.

"Yunnie ..." Kutatap pantulan wajahku dalam bola mata doe itu. Sebuah mata yang melebihi permata apapun. Seandainya aku memiliki kotak pandora akan ku minta agar pancaran hitam itu tetap abadi sampai kapanpun, sampai batas dunia dan waktu ini akan berakhir.

Aku sudah pernah mengatakan dulu, bahwa aku pasti bisa menikmati buah cherry Jaejoong noona. Dan sekarang itu terbukti untuk kesekian kalinya. Bibir kami menyatu sempurna. Kusesap rasa manis dan nikmat cherry lips ini, ku paggut semakin dalam dan intens. kami saling melumat, mencampur saliva kami dan menikmati pergulatan lidah yang saling beradu berganti ruang diantara bibir ku dan bibirnya.

Yunnhhpphhh...

Mmpckkk

Ku lepas tautan kami hingga menyisakan benang saliva yang masih menghubungkan kedua bibir kami.

"Kim Jaejoong, I love You ..." Ia tersenyum mengangguk.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Yunnie~ya"

Akhirnya, setelah menunggu selama sepuluh tahun, pria cantik ini menjadi milikku juga. Aku memang namja tampan dan hebat, bagaimana tidak, namja tercantik didunia ini sekarang berada dalam dekapanku dan menjadi milikku.

Umur? Tak masalah. Ahh, caraku mengungkapkan perasaanku mungkin tidak seromantis pasangan lain. Tapi itu tak perlu, karena kami sudah melewati keromantisan setiap hari. Romantisnya saat mata yang melebihi terangnya bintang itu selalu dihadapanku, saat tubuh indah itu memelukku setiap malam dan saat bibir kami menyatu setiap saat.

.

.

.

Ting tong ting tong ting tong

"Yun, cepat buka pintunyaaa ..."

"Shierooo, lupakan saja kita tidur lagi." Aku masih bisa mendengar Jaejoong berdecak, dia menyingkirkan tanganku dari pinggang rampingnya dan bangkit sembari menguap. Aku ikut membuka kedua mataku dan melihat jam weker di meja nackhas. Siapa yang sudah gila bertamu kerumah orang hampir jam dua belas malam seperti ini eoh. Aku ikut bangkit dan berjalan mengejar Jaejoong yang kemungkinan sudah sampai didepan pintu.

"Nde, chakkamannyo! Nugu ...—"

"Saeng il Cukkae Hamnibda Kim Jaejoong ssi !" ku dengar seruan keras di depan pintu dan segera kulangkahkan kakiku kesana.

"Keuge mwonde?" Syokk! Jelas saja ada sekitar tujuh orang yeoja ahh... ani sepuluh mungkin didepan pintu dan apa itu? membawa kue berlilin dengan topi kerucut dan bunga. Aissshhh!

"YaK! Apa kalian tidak lihat ini jam berapa eoh?" teriakku pada yeoja-yeoja itu. mereka saling pandang dan menatap kearahku.

"Hallo adik kecil Yunho, kami teman kantornya Jaejoong ssi. Boleh kami masuk? Kami ingin merayakan hari ulang tahun Jaejoong ssi bersama-sama." Ucap seorang yeoja berambut panjang yang membawa sebotol anggur yang sepertinya wine berjenis mahal.

Wait

'Adik Kecil?' apa maksudnya itu? Siapa yang adik kecil. Jaejoong melirik kearahku dan tersenyum salah tingkah.

"Oh, arraseo. Kalau begitu berikan kue itu padaku." Kuambil kue berlilin itu dan kuserahkan pada Jaejoong disampingku, kemudian aku raih juga botol wine yang dipegang yeoja berambut lurus itu.

"Gamsahamnida noonadeul." Ucapku sembari tersenyum.

Blamm

Hahaii

Kututup pintu didepan wajah konyol mereka. Biarakan saja. Siapa yang suruh mengataiku anak kecil. Biar tau rasa. Tak kuhiraukan lagi suara ketukan pintu dan langsung kutarik Joongieku kembali masuk kedalam kamar kami.

"Yun, b-bagaimana dengan mereka?" tanyanya usai meletakkan kue diatas meja. Aku berbalik dan tersenyum padanya.

"Happy brithday Joongie chagya." Ku kecup bibirnya dan kuraih tubuhnya dalam pelukanku.

"Malam ini hanya untuk kita. Lupakan orang lain dan kita nikmati malam panas sampai pagi eotte?" wajahnya memerah dan dia mengangguk setuju.

'Saranghaeyo Kim Jaejoong ...'

Dan kami kembali berciuman panas. Melupakan jam yang berdentang, melupakan ribuan cahaya yang menerangi langit malam. Hanya ada Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong ... selamanya.

Kim Jaejoong to Jung Yunho ...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN ****

Maaf karena tidak bisa membalas reviw satu persatu bahkan sampai ff ini End, tapi semoga saja ini dapat menghibur semuanya. Dan semoga The Ending Not Disapointed. Sekali lagi terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca, memfollow maupun memfavorit KIM JAEJOONG OH KIM JAEJOONG.

Dan untuk semua reviw yang sudah menyampaikan kemarahan, kesedihan, ketegangan dan semua ekspresi kalian lewat reviw benar-benar membuat gia bisa tersenyum bahagia.

Sampai jumpa di next FF. Salam sayang Gia untuk semua reader ^_^ OH ya .. Jadi ternyata selama ini Mr. Jung Bear itu cuma bermimpi ** #Evil smirk** hehehe... itulah kenapa adegannya suka lompat-lompat ^^. Jadi jaenya sebelumnya gimana sesudahnya gmn sangat berbeda khan.

**Terimakasih_**

Lady Ze, kim anna shinotsuke, Erwi, Guest, leny, 3kjj, Taeripark, my beauty jeje, gwanshim84, anastasya regiana, Guest, jae sekundes, YunHolic, Yjboo, hyo jin, Jaejung Love, KimRyeona19, RH Park, Kim Eun Seob, Juuuchan, anf, zhe, lipminnie, cindyshim07, Guest, kireina, kim eun neul, ifa. p . arunda, farla 23, YuyaLoveSungmin, hana sukie, JungJaema, Dipa Woon, okoyunjae, Lana Park, everadit, kim ana kumu, Dennis Park, yoon HyunWoon, Minhyunni1318, Guest, Jung Eunhee, Guest, BooMilikBear, Isnaeni love sungmin, Bingu TOP, PhantoMirotiC.

**Tb:** Iya gia lagi ada satu project FF bareng Vea. **MERALOISE** dan itu di publish di acc Vea Kim. ^^


End file.
